


Behind Closed Doors

by sunflowersapphic



Series: The Flicker of the Campfire, The Wind in the Pines [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Summer Camp AU, quick Mormon summer camp drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersapphic/pseuds/sunflowersapphic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind closed doors, in the safety of the upper level of the camp's art shack was where they spent the majority of that summer. Tangled up in one another not only in limbs but emotions as well. </p><p>Whether or not the two are on the same page is another story entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

This was not the first time they had done this, not in the least.

Which is, of course, why they knew exactly what time the upper level of the art shack would be devoid of both campers and other counselors alike. Nobody noticed the two of them slipping out of dinner early, always accepting whatever excuses they had concocted that week. As two of the most beloved counselors by at the camp it was easy enough to get someone to cover whatever responsibilities they had.

Granted, had their coworkers known they were really just sneaking off to make out with one another their willingness to cover for the two would have declined severely.

Kevin pulled Connor in through the door by the hem of his shirt, giggling like one of the middle school boys he worked with. “Come on, Con, dinner’s gonna be over soon, we don’t have much time for this!”

“Well, then you should have called me out of dinner earlier, Kevin,” Connor rolled his eyes and hastily locked the door behind him, barely getting a chance to check it before he was pushed against it and Kevin’s lips were on his. Pulling back with a laugh, Connor raised an eyebrow. “You’re awfully impatient today, Price...”

Kevin grinned his typical borderline-cocky grin. “Are you complaining, McKinley?” A light blush colored Connor’s freckled cheeks; the use of his last name always got him. Kevin saw the reaction and grinned, swooping down to pepper light kisses along Connor’s jawline and neck. Connor’s eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted with a soft moan of approval. He reached up to loop his arms around Kevin’s neck, and it was only when the taller boy began to work on unbuttoning Connor’s pants that he pulled back, hands firmly on Kevin’s chest.

“You know we can’t do that here, Kev. Not right now, when we’re so close to being out of time.”

Kevin frowned, reaching up to cup Connor’s cheek in his hand. “You know I’ll be fast, Con, I always am…” The statement was punctuated by a small smile that was only faintly reminiscent of his usual one.

“Maybe that’s the issue, Kevin,” Connor mumbled, almost hoping Kevin would drop the subject here and let it go. It _was_ the issue, but one that Connor would much rather prefer to bring up at a later time and at a better place.

“Wait—“ (apparently Connor was not so lucky) “—what do you mean by that?” Kevin cocked his head to the side. It vaguely reminded Connor of a confused puppy, and would have been adorable under any other circumstances.

Connor pushed his back farther against the door, silently wishing that it would open magically and he would have a way out. “I mean that this seems to be nothing more to you than a fun pastime and I’m getting tired of it.” Well, there it was.

It took all of Connor’s willpower to keep his eyes on Kevin as he watched the myriad of emotions cross the other boy’s face. This was always how it went down, in any situation. Connor would say too much, accidentally hurt the other person—whom he always deeply cared for—and things were distant and awkward from that point forth. The short redhead could feel the anxiety wash over him and tears well in his eyes.

“Is that…. _That’s_ how I come off to you?” Kevin’s words came out far softer than Connor expected, with more hurt behind the words than anything else.

Connor didn’t know how else to react besides giving a small nod.

“Gosh, Connor, I…” Kevin trailed off, running a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair. “You know that’s not how I think of this. How I think of _us_.”

Connor felt his cheeks heat up as he snapped back his response. “Well you do a pretty awful job at showing me otherwise!” Feeling the embarrassment rise within him almost immediately, Connor shrunk back once more. “I mean, we barely actually talk anymore outside of planning when we can sneak off next. This started as something wonderful and _gosh_ did I want it to become something more but you’re making it awfully difficult when it seems like all you want me for lately is _sex_.” The words came out in a rush all at once before Connor could stop them.

“Connor, you know that’s not true—“

“Then explain to me why it feels that way!” Connor was letting the tears fall freely at this point. Go big or go home and all that, or whatever. He took a shaky breath and continued. “I need you to understand where I’m coming from. You went from being one of my closest friends at this camp to only talking to me about when you could fuck me next. I can’t help if it makes me feel like you don’t actually _like_ _me_ anymore.”

“Connor….” Kevin trailed off, words appearing to die in his throat. He looked to be searching for the right words. He made eye contact with Connor for a brief moment, turning away when his cheeks turned a deep pink. “What I need you to know is that I’ve kind of been operating under the assumption that this couldn’t continue past this summer. You know how the church is—how my _family_ is. I don’t—“ he broke off quickly. “I’m not one for words but I really just need you to know how much you mean to me.” With that he pulled Connor into a tentative and gentle hug, sighing deeply. “I told myself I had to keep my distance, but I guess I went a little farther than expected.”

“It’s… That’s…” Connor trailed off and opted to just hold Kevin closer. For being the one that was supposedly good with words, he was doing pretty awful right now. There was a lengthy pause before he broke the silence. “You know we can make this work, right? We’ve got one year left of living at home and then we’re free. We can move to wherever we want and be away from this whole mess. One more year of being stuck and then it’s over with. You don’t owe anyone anything after that.”

Connor could practically feel Kevin’s smile as he was pulled tighter against the taller boy’s body. The evening sun streamed in through the long windows of the art shack, painting the room in a glorious warm red. With the light seemed to come a sense of comfort and reassurance. There was nothing saying for certain that everything Connor promised was true, but for now the thought of it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this briefly in my tags, but I'm planning to expand on the concept of this camp!! I grew up going to camp every single summer, so I have such a fondness in my heart for summer camp aus--and also many ideas!!! I'll probably add them all to a collection, so stay tuned!!!


End file.
